Natural Disaster
by koharu tsusaki
Summary: Jadi seseorang yang populer memang susah bagi Kagami Taiga. Belum lagi dia memiliki dua sahabat yang aneh dan uniknya minta ampun. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa Kagami bisa akrab dengan mereka. / "Digangguin sama fans lo lagi, Bakagami?" / "Kagamin benar-benar populer, ya. Berbeda sekali dengan Dai-chan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki fans." / Future AU! / AoMomoKaga / Warn! Inside


Gadis-gadis itu berteriak histeris ketika sosok jangkung bersurai gradasi merah-hitam baru saja keluar dari kelas bahasa. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak, "_cute_!" ataupun, "Kagami-_chan_, lihat kesini!" persis seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang bertemu artis idolanya. Ah, mereka memang sekumpulan _fangirls _dari Kagami Taiga.

Pemuda beralis unik itu mendecih pelan. Dengan sigap Ia mengambil langkah seribu sebelum gadis-gadis itu membuatnya lebih buruk lagi. Sungguh, bukan keinginan Kagami kalau dia memiliki segudang _fans_ di Universitas Tokyo ini.—salahkan para _fangirls_ yang dengan seenaknya memilih Kagami sebagai idola mereka. Bahkan, Kagami sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan sasaran oleh mereka? Bukankah masih banyak pemuda-pemuda yang lebih unik darinya? Aomine dakian itu, contohnya. Maaf, coret kalimat terakhir. Aomine sama sekali tidak unik—di mata Kagami—kecuali kulitnya yang eksotis itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pria dekil _item_ itu, sekarang Ia juga berada satu universitas dengan Kagami—jangan lupakan Momoi Satsuki yang selalu satu paket dengan Aomine—dan kebetulan juga satu jurusan dengannya. Terkadang, Kagami sendiri bingung. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang memiliki kapasitas otak minim seperti Aomine bisa menjadi mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo—tolong ingatkan Kagami bahwa dirinya juga satu _spesies_ dengan makhluk _dim_ tersebut.

"Yo, sori nunggu lama. Gue punya sedikit masalah tadi." Kagami meletakkan tas selempangnya asal. Pemuda itu mulai mengambil tempat duduk di depan makhluk biru tua dan _fuschia_. Temannya. Tidak, sahabatnya. Oh! Demi kaus kaki bau di loker _Devi John_, jangan tanyakan kenapa Kagami bisa akrab dengan duo makhluk yang pernah menjadi rival beratnya semasa SMA. Yang jelas, tau-tau Kagami sudah dekat dengan mereka ketika masih SMA.

_**Natural Disaster**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Koharu present**_

_**Main Cast: Kagami Taiga, Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki**_

_**Genre: Comedy, Romance**_

_**Warning: Typos, OOC, **__**FutureAU!, **__**bahasa yang tidak baku, dan segala hal yang akan membuat anda sakit mata**_

_Write in 1.702 words_

"Digangguin sama _fans_ lo lagi, _Baka_gami?" Aomine menyeruput teh tarik yang dipesannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sementara ekor matanya menatap malas _best frienemy_ merah _crimson_nya. Benar-benar tipikal Aomine.

Kagami tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Aomine. Dia masih sibuk merapalkan beberapa jenis makanan yang akan di pesan; dan membuat si pelayan kalang kabut mencatat pesanan Kagami yang _aduhai_ banyaknya. "… dan _cheese_ _burger_nya dua belas."

Sementara Momoi—makhluk _fuschia_ yang paling cantik di antara mereka—hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kagami dengan _fasih_nya menyebutkan makanan-makanan yang di pesan; meskipun Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat pemandangan ini. Tetap saja, Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjuban melihat porsi makan Kagami.

"Ya, lo tau sendiri kan. Gue sampe heran ngelihat mereka." Respon Kagami. Ia mulai menyabet teh tarik milik Aomine, yang dibalas _misuh-misuh_ tak jelas pemuda _dim_ itu.

"_Kagamin_ benar-benar populer, ya. Berbeda sekali dengan Dai-_chan_ yang sama sekali tidak memiliki _fans_." Ujar Momoi sarkastik. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah pria berkulit eksotis yang semakin _fasih_ mengumpat, menyumpahi Kagami dan Momoi secara bergantian.

"Satsuki _teme_! Berhenti mengoceh atau gue bunuh lo." Kini aura disekitar Aomine berangsur menggelap seiring dengan kulit _dim_nya, eh. Sementara yang dimaksud sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ucapan Aomine. yang ada, Momoi malah semakin menjadi-jadi untuk mengejek sahabatnya habis-habisan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Dai-_chan_ kan _item_, dekil, jarang mandi, hidup lagi. Siapa juga yang nge_fans_ sama orang kayak gitu. Aku aja ogah." Momoi berucap santai sambil mengaduk _vanilla shake_nya. Tak peduli walaupun pria di sampingnya bersiap untuk menghabisi nyawanya kapanpun Ia mau. Disaat seperti ini, Momoi Satsuki terkadang memilih untuk mengabaikan Aomine dan sibuk dengan ponsel genggamnya.

Kagami tak henti-hentinya menahan tawa dengan memukul meja ketika melihat Momoi yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan Aomine yang mukanya semakin gelap—sungguh, Kagami tak bermaksud rasis disini.

Iris biru safir Aomine beralih pada sosok pria yang memiliki porsi makan lebih dari orang-orang normal lainnya. "Oi, Kagami. Gue sumpahin lo jomblo seumur hidup gara-gara ngetawain gue." Frekuensinya datar, namun berhasil membuat Kagami menghentikan tawanya. Entah kenapa Ia sensi kalo dikatain—apalagi disumpahin—_jomblo_, terutama oleh Aomine.

"_teme_ _Aho_mine! Lo ngajak berantem?" Kagami langsung berdiri dan mencengkram kemeja depan Aomine. urat-urat kekesalan mulai mencuat ke permukaan. Salahkan Aomine yang menyumpahi Kagami jomblo, padahal dirinya sendiri juga gak laku-laku, ups.

Momoi hanya bisa angkat bahu kalau kedua temannya mulai beradu mulut satu sama lain. Percuma saja, _toh_ Ia juga tak bisa menghentikannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya Momoi hanya akan duduk santai di bangkunya, dan menonton _pertunjukan dadakan gratis_ sambil menghisap _vanilla shake_nya. Oh, tentu saja dengan _handycam_ di sebelah tangannya.

"dasar _item_!"

"alis cabang!"

"dekil!"

"banci!"

"_what the…! Just shut your fuckin' nonsense,_ Aomine! _just look at yourself, you dim!_"

Dan Aomine hanya melongo ketika kemampuan berbahasa Inggris milik Kagami keluar. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa; nasib menjadi orang jepang yang tidak dapat berbahasa Inggris. Beruntunglah Kagami pernah tinggal di Amerika. Skor satu untuk Kagami.

_**Natural Disaster**_

Momoi baru saja keluar dari ruang _dekan_ untuk mengurus administrasi ketika melihat sosok Aomine dan Kagami yang tengah menunggunya tak jauh dari sana. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri dua sosok jangkung tersebut. Momoi lekas berdiri diantara mereka, dan mengapit lengan Aomine dan Kagami secara bersamaan.

"menunggu lama?" sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, gadis cantik itu menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Kedua kunyuk yang dimaksud hanya nyengir kuda seolah berkata _tentu-saja-tidak_—padahal mereka telah berada disana kurang lebih sejam yang lalu.

Oh, tentu saja Aomine dan Kagami memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk berbohong kepada teman mereka yang paling cantik dan aduhai ini. Mengingat terakhir kali mereka menunggu Momoi selama satu jam; dan Aomine keceplosan menjawab 'iya' ketika ditanya oleh Momoi, mereka berdua berakhir di kediaman keluarga Momoi bersama _masakan_nya. Dengan alasan Momoi tidak enak hati membiarkan teman-temannya yang paling unyu itu kecapean karena menunggunya. Sungguh mimpi buruk bagi dua orang idiot macam Aomine dan Kagami. Sejak saat itu Mereka berjanji tidak akan mengeluh lagi di depan Momoi Satsuki.

"Jadi _one-on-one_ sekarang?" Kagami bertanya, meminta persetujuan kedua temannya. Yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat Momoi.

"Harus! Pokoknya, setelah itu kita mampir ke _maji-ba_." Momoi menimpali. Gadis itu selalu paling semangat jika mengangkut _one-on-one_ basket antara Aomine dan Kagami. Alasannya sama, karena Ia dapat melihat Aomine tersenyum ketika melawan Kagami yang hampir sama kuatnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun senyuman itu lenyap dari wajah Aomine. Sebenarnya, kalau boleh jujur, Momoi sangat bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Kagami. Berteman dengan Kagami. Dan menjadi sahabat Kagami.

"Setuju! Biar Kagami yang traktir." Ceplos Aomine.

"AP—enak aja! Seharusnya lo tuh, yang traktir kita-kita." Cetus Kagami tak mau kalah. Ingin rasanya Ia melempar muka dakian itu ke dalam laut. Biar dimakan hiu sekalian. "Lagian lo tiap hari kerjaannya ngutang sama gue mulu." Kagami mulai ngedumel.

Momoi yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka hanya bisa menutup telinga rapat-rapat ketika adu mulut antara kedua otak basket dimulai. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah ketika mendengar ejekan-ejekan tidak penting yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Urat-urat kekesalan imajiner mulai mencuat di ujung kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera menghabisi dua orang idiot itu, rupanya.

"Kalian berdua, HENTIKAN!" teriakan Momoi sukses membuat kedua orang idiot itu langsung kicep. Oh, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekitar mereka juga ikut-ikutan kicep mendengarnya.

Tolong ingatkan Aomine dan Kagami akan hal ini, Momoi Satsuki ternyata lebih menyeramkan daripada Akashi ketika sedang marah.

Kiamat bagi kedua orang idiot itu sebentar lagi akan tiba.

_**Natural Disaster**_

Momen ketika berkumpul bersama teman dekat memang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau Ia bersedia membayarkan makanan untukmu. Hal itu terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Hal itu benar-benar dirasakan oleh Kagami dan Momoi sekarang. Ketika mereka bertiga berkumpul di _maji-ba_ seusai _one-on-one_ di lapangan basket dekat universitas. Yang kalah harus mentraktir teman-temannya. Tidak seperti biasanya, Aomine kalah dalam pertandingan tersebut. Tunggu dulu, Aomine Daiki? Orang dekil yang sombong itu? Kalah? Sepertinya terdapat suatu kesalahan disini.

Sayangnya tidak. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak sepenuhnya kepada Kagami sekarang.

Kalau menurut Midorima, sih, hari ini keberuntungan _Leo_ menempati rangking teratas di _Oha-Asa_. Berkebalikan dengan _Virgo_ yang berada di rangking terbawah. Mari berdoa untuk keapesan Aomine.

"Jarang-jarang loh, Dai-_chan_ mau membayari makanan kita." Celetuk Momoi, puas dengan kekalahan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu. Sungguh berbeda dengan Aomine yang kembali _misuh-misuh_ tak jelas, menyumpahi seorang wanita berdada besar nan seksi yang kebetulan lewat disaat dia masih bertanding melawan Kagami. Membuatnya kehilangan fokus dan _boom_! Kagami pun mencetak angka. Dan Aomine harus menelan pahitnya kekalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya—yang pertama adalah kekalahan di _Winter Cup_ ketika SMA.

"Diamlah. Dan cepet pesen makanan lo, Satsuki." Aomine mendengus kesal sambil sesekali melirik isi dompetnya, menerka-nerka apakah uangnya cukup untuk membayari kedua teman jahilnya ini. Sama sekali tidak lucu ketika Aomine hampir membayar ke kasir dan tiba-tiba uangnya tidak cukup. Mau ditaruh dimana muka cakepnya itu? Di pantat? Tidak mungkin, _dong_. Masa iya, Aomine harus berlari ke rumah, dan meminta uang kepada orang tuanya lalu balik ke _maji-ba_ hanya untuk membayar pesanan kedua teman terjeleknya_? Bloody Hell_! Bisa-bisa hancur _image_ Aomine sebagai karakter _ore-sama_ selama ini.

Cepat-cepat Aomine melirik ke arah Kagami sebelum pemuda itu sempat merapalkan makanan yang akan di pesannya, "Oi, Kagami. Lo jangan pesen porsi kayak gorilla, atau lo gue sumpahin jadi perjaka tua." Ketusnya. Kagami sedikit mendecih mendengar ucapan teman paling _item_nya. Walaupun begini-begini, paling tidak Kagami mengerti situasi keuangan Aomine. ayolah, kapan kunyuk yang satu itu punya banyak uang kalau tiap bulan Ia membeli majalah _Mai-chan_ yang isinya paha-dada.

"Iya, gue ngerti. Gak usah pake nyumpahin gue kayak gitu juga, kali. Kejem lo." Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya, dan bersiap menulis pesanannya di atas kertas. Sementara Aomine hanya nyengir kuda setelahnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine kembali ke meja dimana Kagami dan Momoi berada. Beruntung mereka mendapatkan tempat di ujung pinggir jendela yang langsung menembus dunia luar.

Buru-buru Aomine membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kagami, "Oi, Kagami. Duit gue kurang nih. Gue pinjem duit lo bentar, dong. Ntar gue balikin." Aomine memasang wajah ter_unyu_nya—walaupun benar-benar gagal total—berharap temannya yang paling baik ini mau meminjamkan uang untuknya.

Kagami mendengus sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan dompetnya, "Nih. Lo dari dulu emang gak pernah berubah." Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Aomine. dalam hati Kagami sudah mengutuk kunyuk hitam itu dengan segala mantra yang dihapalnya.

"Oke, _tengs_. Lo emang temen gue yang paling unyu." Entah kenapa seketika Kagami merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding mendengar Aomine mengucapkan kata 'unyu'. Bayangan Aomine yang menari hula-hula langsung terbesit di kepala Kagami. Dan Ia semakin ngeri.

"_Kagamin_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoi yang sama sekali tak mengerti alur pembicaraan mulai angkat bicara ketika melihat sosok Kagami yang memucat. Setelahnya, Kagami langsung meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet._** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsudzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Dengan tidak elitnya._

_Sebenarnya saya sudah kepikiran untuk bikin plot FutureAU!AoMomoKaga seperti ini. Dimana mereka bertiga satu universitas dan—banyak hal yang terjadi :""D dan lalu ketika baca salah satu fakta kalau Kagami jadi cowok populer di universitas. Langsung deh, ngetik fic ini :"3_

_Maafkan saya karena sudah menghancurkan karakter mereka di fic nista ini—salahkan otak gila saya—dan juga terimakasih telah bersedia meluangkan waktu anda sekalian untuk membaca karya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini :""D_

_Jika anda berkenan kalau fic ini dilanjutkan ataupun di delete, silahkan ungkapkan di kotak review :") terimakasih, dan sampai jumpa._

_**Koharu**_


End file.
